Triângulo Amoroso
by Hatake Kurenai
Summary: Não me mandem comentários. Não escrevo mais fics. Obrigada!
1. Kakashi e Kurenai

**Triângulo Amoroso**

Deitou-se.Sentia-se desanimado.Parecia que por mais que se esforçasse ela nunca teria olhos pra ele.Suspirou.

Ah Kurenai...

Asuma não estava bem.Não desde que se dera conta de que a amava.E pior não parecia ser correspondido.

Kurenai sorria abertamente pra Kakashi, lançava-lhe longos olhares.Pra ele, apenas uma amizade.

Afundou a cabeça num travesseiro qualquer.Adormeceu.Derrotado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela não era uma das melhores noites.Nem ao menos conseguira dormir.Cabisbaixo, abriu o Come Come Paradise apenas por força do hábito, não conseguiu se concentrar em nada.. Gostava de Asuma e já havia percebido que ele se sentia atraído por ela.Mas gostava ainda mais de Kurenai. Não queria perdê-la.

Não sabia o que fazer.Não tinha a mínima idéia.Não podia nem ao menos queria ferir ninguém.

Fechou o livro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai se remexia de um lado para o outro no sofá.

_Não dá assim não vou conseguir dormir. Kakashi seu tolo..._

Por mais que ela se esforçasse em demonstrar sua paixão, ele não lhe retribua.Não a olhava com a mesma intensidade, nem ao menos demonstrava interesse por ela. Não sabia o que fazer.Mas havia Asuma...

Também gostava dele, bem, talvez não com a mesma paixão que desejava Kakashi, mas de alguma maneira sentia um enorme carinho. Porém com Kakashi era diferente, como sonhava abraçá-lo, senti-lo...mas ele arredio, lhe escapava lentamente...

Estava confusa.

Chorou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou péssima.Nunca se sentira assim.Além da horrivel dor de cabeça pela noite mal-dormida, ainda tinha o coração dividido.Daquele jeito nada daria certo naquele conseguiria trabalhar desse jeito?

Absorta em seus pensamentos, tropeçou.Seguraram.Olhou com receio pro dono da mão salvadora...

-Céus!

Ali na sua frente estava o homem que tirava seu sono, que habitava seus pensamentos que fazia seu coração bater tão depressa por causa daquele sentimento tão lindo e tão eu...

-Ah, Kurenai, estava tão concentrada hoje-Sorriu disfarçando o nervosismo que o contato com aquela mão macia o fazia sentir.

_Ora, Kakashi você é tão idiota...se perder assim por causa de uma mulher ...melhor esquecer isso._

-Kakashi...eu...eu -Não podendo mais se conter Kurenai abraçou Kakashi e uma lágrima teimosa rolou de seus lindos olhos.Paralisado, Kakashi não sabia o que fazer.Aquele era um momento único que não pretendia desperdiçar.

Nem ao menos se dera conta do que tinha feito, quando percebeu era muito tarde.Kakashi retribuía seu abraço tão forte mas tão forte que a última coisa que ela queria era que aquele momento acabasse.Porém ...

-Kakashi eu...- muito encabulada e vermelha Kurenai desvencilhara-se daquele tão desejado corpo jogando fora o precioso momento que o destino lhes reservara...

-Me desculpe hoje eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.Eu sinto muito - deu as costas, andando mais rápido pra não mostrar aquelas lágrimas quentes provenientes daquela dor aguda que lhe rasgava o coração.

-Ah, Kakashi-sensei eu estava procurando você...Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto notou que Kakashi parecia diferente, mas não ligou mto pra isso-Yo, Sensei, já disse que o estava procurando...-puxava a jaqueta de Kakashi, fazendo com que seu inseparável, mas esquecido livrinho caísse no chão, acordando-o do transe.

-Naruto, Sakura...-Muito sem jeito, Kakashi procurava demonstrar que estava tudo bem.Sem sucesso.Pelo menos pra sensível Sakura.

_Aquilo foi um sonho?...apenas isso?.._

Reparou que Sakura não tirava o olhar preocupado que dirigia a ele.

-Hehehe, tem algo a incomodando Sakura? -sorriu.

-Não Kakashi-sensei está tudo bem. - Estranho! O Kakashi-sensei é realmente estranho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminhava desanimado ao encontro de seus alunos.Não tinha ânimo naquele dia...ainda mais naquele.Presenciara aquela cena.Preferia não ter visto nada.Acendeu um cigarro.Estava nervoso...Ou será que era mais que isso? Sim com certeza sentia ciúmes.

Droga, eu devia ter acordado mais tarde...

Notou a aproximação de Shikamaru que vinha resmungando que tudo era um saco ao lado da barulhenta Ino, que brigava pra que Chouji comesse menos.

-Ola!- Estava machucado.Mas não ia demonstrar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secou as lágrimas o mais depressa que pode. Estava transtornada.Por que fizera aquilo e mais como Kakashi retribuiu? Era perturbador.Ele que nem ao menos lhe dirigia palavra...

-Ohayo, sensei -Apesar da mente conturbada, não podia deixar de sorrir. aquela vozinha meiga só podia ser da sua tão amada aluna.

-Ohayo Hinata! Onde estão Shino e Kiba?

-Estão chegando -virou-se na direção deles

-Então...Vamos pra uma nova missão!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Decidiram mutuamente esquecer aquele dia.Seria melhor assim...

**Considerações finais: Por algum motivo desconhecido eu precisava fazer isso e precisava ser hoje.**

**Por favor, desculpem se ficou tão péssima assim, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.**

**De qualquer forma vou me esforçar mais no capítulo 02.**

**Obrigada por lerem.**


	2. Asuma e Kurenai

Eu diria que a segunda parte ficou ainda pior que a primeira ou talvez não.

Devo agradecer a **Anty** pelo apoio que tem me dado.Se não fosse por ela eu já teria parado.

**Sob o luar**

Por que se sentia tão só? Queria alguém pra desabafar.

_Ora, Kurenai você não é nenhuma garotinha..._

Desde aquele momento em que sentira o tão sonhado abraço, o mundo havia parado.

Não podia se concentrar em nada além dele.

Tomou uma decisão.Levantou-se e saiu de casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinha ido dormir cedo naquela noite.

Ficar acordado só o fazia pensar naquele abraço, naquela mulher infernal.Linda.Mas infernal.

A diaba havia lhe tirado a vontade de viver se não fosse ao seu lado.

No dia seguinte talvez tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.Do qual, talvez não quisesse acordar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Andar de noite sempre lhe fizera bem.Haveria de fazer hoje também.

Acendeu um cigarro e ficou pensando na vida.

Mal acreditava no que seus olhos viam.Ali, a poucos metros estava ela.

Mas o que faria a essa hora da noite? Tentou resistir, mas suas pernas não o obedeceram.Estava caminhando em direção a sua deusa.Deusa de olhos de rubi.

Kurenai notou que alguém se aproximava.Esfregou os olhos pra disfarçar o sono.

-Asuma.

-Boa noite, Kurenai.O que faz acordada a essa hora? - seu corpo tremia.

-Ah eu ia à casa da Anko, mas depois decidi que ela não é uma pessoa muito boa pra se ter uma conversa séria.Então resolvi andar por aí.-Sorriu. E como estava bonita naquele sorriso.

-Não quer dar uma volta comigo então? -sorriu de volta.Ela o hipnotizava.

-Por que não? É mais divertido que andar sozinha.

Durante um longo tempo não falaram nada.Apenas as emoções falavam por eles.Apesar de abatida, Kurenai estava corada e se sentia feliz ao lado do adorado amigo.Asuma por sua vez, rezava para o tempo não passar.Não naquela noite, não junto dela...

-Estou cansada.-Sentou-se num tronco caído.

-A noite está maravilhosa -sentou a seu lado.

_Meu Deus porque isso?_ Kurenai sentia que seu coração poderia pular fora a qualquer momento.

-Faz um bom tempo que não ficamos assim, a sós.Tantas missões.Tanta coisa pra atrapalhar...-Nem sabia porque dizia aquilo, já não tinha controle com as palavras.Soprou a fumaça.-Estava com saudades...

Sorriu sem saber o que dizer.A lua brilhava apenas para eles dois.

Queria tocá-la.Puxou-a pra si.Inesperadamente sentiu-se confortada, quente.Acabou adormecendo em seus braços.

Passava-lhe a mão nos cabelos...

-Dorme como um anjo...não irei acordá-la meu amor, ficaria com você aqui eternamente.

Sentiu um leve toque em seu rosto.Um delicado beijo apaixonado.

**Espero que ao menos de pra ler isso.  
Falta-me prática ainda.**

**Mas não me sinto mais insegura.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio.**


	3. Nova missão

Talvez um pouco cedo pra sair um capítulo novo.Mas é mais forte do que eu.

**Demoníaca mulher.**

Acordou sobressaltada.O que Asuma estava fazendo em sua casa? Recordou-se então da noite anterior.

_Imbecil, como pôde dormir quando estava ao lado dele? Baka Baka Baka_!

Não tinha tanta culpa, havia dias em que sequer pregara os olhos.O conforto que sentiu naquele momento...

Imaginou se ele a havia trazido e tomado conta dela.Seu rosto queimou.

_Boba, Asuma é apenas um amigo, um excelente amigo, um charmoso amigo...diabos! _

Tomou uma ducha rápida e saiu pra fazer compras. Ele merecia um café reforçado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou bem disposto.

Esquecer a desgraçada.Sim ele iria.Dane-se se ela não o queria se havia rejeitado seu abraço.Dane-se.

Existiam mulheres muito melhores.Mais bonitas mais delicadas, mais sensuais.

Tentou pensar em alguém.

_Você sabe que ela é perfeita..._

Deu uma livrada na cabeça.

-Estúpida, ignorante, orgulhosa, maldita!

Saiu pra dar uma volta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentia-se uma esposa prestes a preparar o primeiro café da manhã para o adorado marido.

_Como você é tonta.Não tem idade pra viver sonhando..._

_Sonhar não tem idade_ -Rebateu seus próprios pensamentos.

- Muito bom dia, linda donzela.

- Oh bom dia Gai.O que faz acordado tão cedo?

- Estou indo treinar o Lee.Mas você me parece diferente desses dias.Está contente.

Corou.

-Ah obrigada. A manhã está agradável hoje.De qualquer forma preciso ir.Asuma está...-Tapou a boca.Envergonhada desse gesto infantil, sorriu.

-o Asuma...?

-Ah é que ontem acabei tendo que ser carregada pra casa e como ele se esforçou muito estou indo fazer um café pra ele.

_Hmmm...Asuma não perde tempo..._

-Ok Kurenai vá com cuidado.

- E você não exagere.

_Realmente é uma mulher bonita.Cara de sorte esse Asuma._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Que fosse para o inferno a maldita mulher.Pensou se por um acaso a Gondaime não teria alguma missão num lugar bem longe onde esqueceria aquela peste.

Mulher do demônio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertou com um agradável aroma.Kurenai estava na cozinha de avental e cabelos presos num estava adorável, assim à vontade.

Eram tão amigos, mas desconheciam as intimidades do outro aquele lado da vida que retomavam ao fim de cada missão.

Apenas a observou com medo de assustá-la.Desejava conhecê-la melhor.

-Asuma, vai ficar aí parado? Se já está acordado, mexa-se homem venha comer.

-Bom dia, Kurenai.

Após o café (ele jamais tomara um igual, tudo tinha um sabor indescritível) ficaram conversando longas horas.Até que à tarde, vieram avisar que a Hokage a aguardava.

Despediram-se no meio do caminho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ola Shizune, soube que a Tsunade-sama quer falar comigo.

-Entre Kurenai.

_Kurenai? Não! Até ali o nome da infeliz o perseguia.Era só o que faltava._

Travou já na porta.O que Kakashi fazia ali?

-Boa tarde.

-Boa tarde.

-Yare, yare por que estão tão frios hoje? -Tsunade lançou um olharzinho malicioso em direção ao casal.

-Acabo de ser irformada que queria falar comigo...

-Sim vamos ao que interessa.Acabo de escalar os dois pra uma missão.

-Por que nós? Quero dizer, tem o Asuma...

Então a vadia preferia o Asuma? Por isso ignorou aquele gesto de carinho.

-O que foi Kurenai? A Hokage sou eu.Escalei Asuma pra outra missão junto com a Anko.

Suas últimas esperanças morreram ali.Então teria mesmo que ir com aquele demônio de olhos vermelhos.

**Meros detalhes:**

**Penso se não está ficando longa demais. Vou ver o que posso fazer.**

**Quero pedir desculpas pelos erros especialmente pro capítulo 01.Várias palavras ficaram cortadas.**


	4. Asuma e Anko

**Anko-sama**

Ir numa missão com a maluca da Anko...alguém já havia dito que ela se parecia com o Naruto...era realmente verdade.

Estava perdido.Tanta gente melhor...Kurenai por exemplo.

Não conseguia esquecer a experiência que tivera quando tomaram café juntos.Nunca se sentira tão bem.E agora isso.

Cara, que saco! Era o que Shikamaru ia dizer.E ele também.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tantos ninjas nessa vila e a Tsunade tinha que escolher justo aquela? Era uma conspiração contra ele só podia ser.

Andava de um lado pro outro nervoso.

- Kakashi não seria melhor admitir que você ama aquela mulher e convidá-la pra jantar? Ela tem um cheiro muito gostoso eu ficaria feliz de vê-la aqui.

Deu um chute no cachorro.

-Pakkun, você não tem mais o que fazer?

Pakkun saiu resmungando achava Kakashi muito sem graça por não deixá-lo deitar naquele colo que parecia tão macio.

-Monopolizador! Quer ela só pra você.

Isso lhe rendeu outro bom chute.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanhã uma missão com aquele idiota.Idiota, mas o amor da sua vida.

Gostaria de estar bonita pra ele.Mesmo que fosse apenas uma missão, era a missão dos dois.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tsunade-sama, acha que isso vai dar certo?

Ela apensa olhou para o Jiraiya.

-Não acredito que estão juntos nisso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Asuma se despediu de Kurenai com um abraço.

-Ó lá Kakashi cê vai deixar? -Sussurrou Pakkun.

_Ignore Kakashi Ignore..._

Asuma se aproximou de Anko e acenando desapareceram.

Kurenai ficou a alguns metros de distância de Kakashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já haviam andado bastante quando Anko decidiu que era hora do descanso.Ele tentou contestar.Mas com Anko não se dá palpite.Se obedece.

_Que mulher enérgica..._

-Sabe Asuma, andei notando que você gosta muito da Kurenai.

Ruborizou imediatamente.Onde aquela louca queria chegar?

-Sim...bem somos muito amigos.

-Sabe muito bem que não digo como amigos.Você deseja Kurenai como mulher não é?

-Na verdade...

-Mas eu não me importo, viu...eu estou feliz por poder estar a sós com você...

Tinha certeza que ela só podia estar bêbada.Tinha que estar.

-Anko...

Ela se aproximou dele.Sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

-Gostaria que você me ouvisse.-Olhou para o chão.Mesmo que não quisesse ouvir não podia fazer nada, ela o estava abraçando.E ele ali indefeso...

-Acho que a Kurenai nasceu pra outro.Sinto muito lhe dizer isso.Sempre tenho observado você...você nunca parou pra olhar pra mim?

Tremia.Tinha medo daquela mulher.

-Nunca me achou interessante?-O que ela estava fazendo?

Anko puxou Asuma pra dentro de um rio próximo.

-Pois se nunca parou, EU vou lhe mostrar o quanto sou posso ser desejada.

**Tudo bem eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando escrevi esse capítulo.**

**Mas vai ficar assim mesmo xD**


	5. Love

**Momentos**

Aquilo não era bom.Definitivamente não era.Tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços daquela louca em vão.Ela não ia deixá-lo fugir.Mas não ia dar certo afinal ele era um homem...no que estava pensando?

-Anko...Anko não é melhor retomarmos caminho?  
-Não enquanto eu não tiver o que desejo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arrependera-se de se sentir só e ter chamado Pakkun.O infeliz mal havia chegado já correra pros braços da "outra".Ele que se danasse, ia ler Come Come Paradise.  
Não conseguia prestar atenção, inconsciente seus olhos desviavam-se para aquela obra-prima da natureza.  
Que ela era linda ninguém negava, mas naquele instante estava alegremente com Pakkun que não a deixava em paz.Sentia uma certa inveja infundada, afinal ele era só um cachorro.Um cachorrinho.  
Pakkun deitou no colo da Kurenai.Era um cachorro sim, um safado aproveitador.

-Kurenai, não acha que aqui é ruim pra passar a noite?  
-Pra mim tudo bem não vejo nada errado.  
-Deixa que eu te protejo.Pakkun, o herói das damas indefesas.  
-Não acho que ela seja tão indefesa assim...

Pakkun se aproximou dele só pra dizer que o que ele tinha era dor-de-cotovelo.  
-Kurenai não ouviu nada estranho?  
-Estranho? Não nada.  
-Olha aqui Kakashi eu também nã...-rapidamente tapou a boca do cachorro.

Pulou pra cima de uma árvore.Kurenai foi atrás.Haviam pessoas por ali mesmo.Estranho.  
Ele segurou sua cintura e a fez ficar na sua frente.  
-Kakashi...-Fez sinal pra que ela fizesse silêncio.  
Embaixo ninjas se moviam de maneira furtiva.Espichou o pescoço e viu algo que parecia um enterro.Não tinham nada com isso afinal então por que Kakashi teimara em se esconder num lugar tão apertado e incômodo?  
Sentia a pressão do corpo sobre o dela.Estava nervosa.Nunca havia tido uma sensação como aquela, não podia reclamar afinal estava gostando.Mesmo assim resolveu virar-se.O que viu quase a fez cair da árvore.Sim ele tirara a máscara.

_É mais perfeito do que imaginei._

Ali estava ele.Só pra ela.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Tsunade-sama eu já disse que isso é loucura.Que missão idiota foi essa que você mandou eles irem?  
-Relaxa Shizune - Bebendo saquê, Tsunade esquecia da vida.Pegou Tonton no colo e virou novamente para Shizune.  
-De hoje em diante as coisas vão ser diferentes,Você vai ver.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então aquela maluca conseguiu o que queria.Sentia-se entre culpado e aliviado.Anko era uma mulher maravilhosa.Se arrependera de ter pensado mal dela antes, mas ainda assim ficou assustado.Parece que Kurenai perdia um pouco da importância pra ele.Não, sabia que não podia ser isso.Eles eram amigos.A importância só trocara de lugar lugar.Ele nunca havia reparado que Anko o desejava? De repente se sentiu estúpido.

-Ei, Asuma!-Se ajoelhou perto dele.-Eu não ganho beijo de bom dia?  
Confuso se espreguiçou.  
-Eu mal acordei.  
-Eu sei! -Atirou-se em cima dele.

Tinham plena certeza de que passariam muito mais tempo juntos de agora em diante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sim tinha sido apenas um beijo.Mas o melhor da sua vida.Não beijara muitos homens.Não tinha tempo pra isso.Ainda mais agora.  
Kurenai se banhara num lago e estava vestindo sua camisola de seda vermelha.Realçava seus olhos.

Kakashi não ia resistir àquela visão do paraíso.Temia perder o controle da razão.  
Ela se sentou pra descansar a beira do rio.Ele se aproximou lentamente e a abraçou.

-Kakashi pode me dizer o que significa isso?  
-Que eu te amo.

Aquilo não era uma coisa que ela esperava ouvir.Ele deixava a cabeça junto a dela e despejava todo seu sentimento.Não havia motivos pra esconder.De longe Pakkun sorriu.

-Minha missão acaba aqui.E desapareceu.

-Kurenai eu espero que me perdoe.Durante esse tempo todo tenho sido apenas um tolo covarde.Não fui capaz de dizer o quanto a amava e cheguei mesmo a te odiar.Senti ciúmes do Asuma e até mesmo do Pakkun quando esteve aqui.Eu sou idiota Kurenai.Por favor, por favor perdoe-me.

Ela deu uma risadinha charmosa.Então esse era o lado meigo que ele escondia?

Soltou-a, levantou-se e virou-lhe as costas.Ela o contornou e parou em sua frente.  
-Está me achando tão idiota a ponto de rir?Eu...-Tapou sua boca com o dedo indicador e fez um negativo com a cabeça.  
Delicadamente baixou sua máscara e o beijou.  
-Eu também te amo.  
Ficara claro pra ela que sua paixão sempre havia sido Kakashi.

Naquele momento tão intímo, Kakashi alisou-lhe as delicadas pernas.Sentiu um arrepio, mas isso não a incomodou.  
Carinhosamente, obrigou Kakashi a deitar-se sobre ela.Sentir seu toque era o que ela mais desejara.  
Estavam juntos realizando um sonho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A missão de ambos havia sido um sucesso.No entanto alguns dias depois Kurenai não andava se sentindo bem.Diversas vezes tivera que ser substituída nos treinos e mandada pra casa.  
E havia as tonturas também.

-Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama queria ver a mim e ao Kakashi?  
-Sim ela tem ótimas notícias.

O que haveria de ser? Entraram de mãos dadas no escritório da Hokage.

Tsunade entregou um embrulho a Kurenai.Era um macacãozinho.Emocionado o casal se abraçou.

A Hokage sorriu.Seu plano dera certo.

**Considerações Finais 02:** Não sei exatamente o que comentar sobre esse último capítulo.O final dele imaginei durante o trajeto que me fez escrever Ino/Shikamaru (Eu amo você.  
Todavia, ele ainda não estava completo.Devo deixar claro que demorei um bom tempo pra decidir com quem ela deveria ficar.Resolvi Kakashi mas isso não significa que Asuma não seja precioso pra mim.  
Quanto a missão, desde o início não pensei em nada concreto.Mas isso não importa mesmo. Os créditos do agarramento do Asuma são da Anty xD

Não sei se foi o desfecho ideal, mas foi tudo que pude fazer.E minha primeira fic chega ao fim.

**Meros detalhes 03: Não parei pra imaginar a Kurenai barrigudinha.Mas acredito que ia ficar uma gracinha.Eu teria vontade de morder \o**


End file.
